The Right Cause
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: This is just a fic I made for Breast Cancer Awareness Month. Don't like it, don't read. I'm sorry if it's a bit short. Zettabyte's small way of showing he's a part of a noble cause.


The Right Cause

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro and the Ghost Zone belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own my OCs (Zettabyte, Riversong, Sasha, Adalia, and Colette) and this fanfic idea. Don't like, don't read and hit the back button. The shirts mentioned do indeed exist.

 _-ha_ : text

 _Sasha's House; Zettabyte's Perspective_

It was a cool October day in Jasper. The trees that weren't bare were covered in yellow, amber, dark brown and scarlet leaves. Animal and people alike were already preparing for the cold of winter that was soon to come but made time to enjoy the early gifts of Fall such as the windy breeze and the dried, brittle leaves scattered about. Quite a few people had already put up decorations like smiling scarecrows and cutouts of autumn-related objects and creatures. Despite the change of seasons, the residents went about their day; children and teens going off to school while adults went to work or did errands. Everything seemed normal that day.

However, Zettabyte begged to differ as he looked in shock, confusion, and curiosity at his human charge/friend's outfit for that day.

"Uh Sasha…am I having some sort of hallucination or are you wearing clothing with _pink_ on it?" the ruby and sapphire mechling asked as he looked at her wear.

The Goth's hair was in a ponytail as always with her small buzz cut and single amethyst highlight. But today, she wore a somewhat tight but soft looking, black shirt with the image of pink ribbon forming a small loop with pink writing beside it. The writing consisted of the following words; faith, desire, courage, humor, soul, hope, passion, and inspire. A letter from each word was highlighted in pink and were set in a row so, vertically it, spelled fearless. She also wore a dark gray and white hoodie with the same pink ribbon symbol. She had a pink and white wristband on one wrist and a black sweat wrist band on the other with the pink ribbon also visible. She also sported black jeans and white and silver tennis shoes.

"Yeah I know," Sasha said simply as she took a bite out of her chocolate chip peanut butter muffin. She had woken up late after studying late into the night and had to grab a quick breakfast; a banana, a Quaker Oatmeal Raisin Chewy Granola Bar, almond milk, and a muffin. She had already finished the first three and was now halfway through her muffin. Midnight rubbed against her leg, her lavender and silver bow switched out for a pink and white one.

"Why?" the Cybertronian adolescent inquired, having seen his partner cringe at the color whenever it was presented in any article of clothing.

The nature-lover smiled patiently as she questioned, "Do you remember what today is?"

The mechanical extraterrestrial teen thought hard about it. He did recall that today was special. But the name was escaping him. He looked down at his partner again and noticed the white writing on her pink wristband. It read _Breast Cancer Awareness Month_.

"Oh, of course! It's the first day of BCA Month! Sorry I almost forgot," Zettabyte said bashfully.

The raven-haired girl smiled reassuringly, "It's alright. I know yesterday was a little hectic."

The mechling nodded. The day before had been extremely busy. Sasha had stayed late at school with the Earth Club planning an event for the next day and helping set up the book fair that would take place later in the month. Along with that came errands that she badly needed to do, including take Midnight to get some medicine as the Burmese had coughed quite a bit that week. Then she had to go and help Adalia, Colette, and Sawyer with homework and taste test some of the goodies that the two girls would be making for the event (that second part wasn't bad at all now that she thought about it). When the two had finally gotten home, the metallic titan had slipped into a nap as Sasha rushed inside to do her homework and web chat to her grandmother and friends. On top of that she had to write to her aunt, uncle, and cousins as they were currently busy and (in her aunt and uncle's case) were unable to get a hold Wi-Fi. Once she had finished all three, she had grabbed a quick dinner of stir-fry tofu and roasted zucchini and cauliflower with some grape soda. By the time she had gotten into bed, it was almost midnight.

"I didn't mind. Really. I like helping you," the robotic giant said sincerely.

"Mrowr," Midnight purred as if to confirm that she agreed with what the mechling said.

Sasha smiled, "Thanks you two. C'mon, let's go."

Zettabyte nodded and transformed. Midnight jumped in the Goth's arms as they entered the passenger sit. Once the now vehicle-mode Cybertronian adolescent had pulled out and the raven-haired girl had shut the door via remote, they drove for school.

"So, why were you staying so late at Earth Club?" Zettabyte couldn't help but probe.

Sasha smiled as she petted Midnight and responded, "We were planning an event for breast cancer survivors. It's gonna take place at the hospital. Ms. Darby even helped us get it approved with the staff and spread the word."

"That was kind of her," the Cybertronian adolescent said sincerely.

The nature-lover nodded as she continued, "Colette and Adalia are even helping cater the event. That's why I had you drive me over to Adalia's house yesterday. And from the way the samples they had me try tasted, they're really devoted."

"Really? What kind did they allow you to taste?" the ruby and sapphire titan questioned as they neared the school.

"Croissants with white chocolate and raspberry filling, pecan shortbread cookies dipped in pink and white glaze, pink and white frosted truffles, cupcakes, and brownies. And that's what they just allowed me to sample," the raven-haired girl said, mouth watering slightly as she recalled.

"That sounds awesome," the robotic extraterrestrial youth said kindly. Midnight mewled as she slipped off Sasha's lap and into her backpack, getting comfortable as she sensed that they were nearing their destination.

Once Zettabyte was in front of the school, the nature-lover grabbed her backpack, carefully since the female feline was in it, stepped out of the passenger seat, and closed the door before turning back to the robot in disguise, "Bye Zetta, see you after school. Be careful, alright? I love you."

"Bye Sasha. I will. Love you too. You as well Midnight," the mechling responded back softly.

It was then that Zettabyte saw more teens arrive at school including the Prime kids. And, like his human friend, were wearing articles of clothing that had pink and white on them. Some of the shirts were poetic like Sasha's but others had more whimsical, humorous sayings. Even the teachers sported some of this BCA paraphernalia as he saw a group of them gathered while wearing shirts similar to the students.

"So pink and white symbolizes breast cancer awareness, huh? Hmm," the adolescent Cybertronian said thoughtfully to himself. Suddenly he had an idea.

Driving away from the school, he made a call, "Hey Riversong, it's Zetta. How are you?"

{Hey Zetta! I'm fine thank you. How are you?} came a cool but kind femme's voice.

"Oh I'm good. I'm actually calling for a favor. Do you know some face painters there in the Ghost Zone?" the mechling questioned.

{Yes why?} Riversong answered sounding curious.

"I would like a little design for today. Out of respect for breast cancer patients and survivors," he said in a sincere and polite town.

He then heard the femme speak in a understanding and encouraging tone, {Zetta, you called the right comm.}

 _At the hospital; Sasha's Perspective_

Sasha grinned as she looked at the display.

The tables, which were covered in a white tablecloth with the BCA pink ribbon motif, were set in a clean white room that would hold a large mass of people. The tables each had a glass vase filled with pink and white roses and tied with a pink bow. There were also a pink and white banner that said _Welcome Breast Cancer Patients and Survivors_ and had pink and white bushels of balloons on either side. And the treats that lined the tables looked amazing.

Along with the treats that Adalia and Colette had allowed her to try the day before, there was chocolate dipped fruit with pink and white decorations sprinkles and stripes, sliced watermelon, pitchers of pink lemonade, strawberry yogurts parfaits, macaroons, cake pops, cookie pops, doughnuts, and rice crispy treats, all decorated with pink and white. While the Goth wasn't fond of the color, she had to admit that it looked brilliant.

"Man this stuff looks good. Those patients and survivors are really gonna love this," Sawyer said happily. He wore jeans and blue and white tennis shoes with his pink and black _Real Men Wear Pink_ shirt. The African American soccer player had offered the raven-haired girl a ride to the hospital. She agreed after calling her guardian and telling him to meet her at the hospital and letting him know that it was a classmate who was driving her. They did have to leave Midnight with Sawyer's grandmothers as the hospital didn't allow animals and would've searched her backpack as well.

"They certainly will. It was a real awesome of Ms. Darby to help us convince the hospital staff and send the invites," the nature-lover agreed.

"You're very welcome Sasha. I'm really proud of what you, your friends, and the club are doing for those patients," the obsidian-haired nurse said as she came into the room, having heard the conversation. She was missing her pale tannish coat and her light turquoise nurse uniform had been swiped out for a pink one. One the left side of her shirt she had a white button with the pink ribbon symbol.

The Goth nodded modestly and blinked when she felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out and turning it on, she went to her messages and saw that it was a message from Zettabyte. The message read; _-Meet me outside behind the hospital_.

"I'll be right back guys. There's something I gotta do real fast," Sasha stated as she made her way to the door.

"Hurry before the patients and survivors arrive," Sawyer responded with a nod.

"I will," the raven-haired girl reassured as she made her way to the front of the hospital. Once she was past the doors she hurried to the back, looking back to make sure that no one had followed her out of curiosity. When she was satisfied, she looked at the parking lot, searching for a glimpse of the mechling. Sure enough, she saw a ruby and sapphire hybrid car parked in the darkest and farthest part of the parking lot.

 _Clever bot_ the nature-lover thought with a smile as she made her way over to him.

"Hey Zetta," Sasha said softly once she was right in front of him.

"Hey Sasha. How is the event going?" the mechanical extraterrestrial youth asked with good-natured sincerity.

The Goth grinned as she answered, "It's great. We're all set and waiting for the patients and survivors."

"That's good! Hey, do you think it's safe for me to transform here? I have something to show you," Zettabyte explained in a tone that held an eager tinge.

Looking around once again to make sure they were alone, Sasha nodded, "Sure."

She watched as the metallic titan transformed into robot mode as he normally did when they were alone or in secluded spot. What she saw made her gasp and stare in shock-then delight. Zettabyte's usually silver faceplates were colored with a clean white paint and had pink whisps on the side and in the middle of forehead he had the BCA pink ribbon symbol painted on.

"Well, what do you think?" the mechanical youth asked carefully, worried that he had offended his human friend. But to his relief and joy, she immediately hugged him as best as she could (which was basically the side of his faceplate where the paint was perfectly dried).

"I think it's awesome," the nature-lover claimed contently as she finished hugging him.

The mechling couldn't help but chuckle, "What can I say? It's good to be a part of this cause. The right cause."

Sasha nodded up at him with a smile of pure approval. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate once again. Turning it on she saw that she had yet another new text, this one from Sawyer. It read; - _Hurry back, they're already here._ Sure enough, Sasha saw a glimpse of a bus with pink and white décor in the front of the hospital. Thankfully, her guardian had chosen that time to go back into vehicle mode.

"I gotta go. I'll see you after," the raven-haired girl said hurriedly as she began running back to the front to return to the room.

"Understood. Have a great time," he called out after her so only she could hear.

 _Ten minutes later, still at the hospital; Third Person Perspective_

In the hospital, breast cancer patients and survivors ate, drank, and laughed with their families and friends as they thanked the Earth Club, teens, and hospital staff for their generosity. One little girl, a child of one of the survivors, walked up to the Goth and hugged her. Sasha had no problem with returning it. All the while, a certain mechling (who had made himself invisible) was smiling as he watched the whole scene play out.

This is in support of Breast Cancer Awareness Month which lasts until Halloween. Would have post this earlier but college is hectic. My family and I care very much about this particular month as one of member of mine family has been diagnosed. To people who want to leave hateful reviews, don't. You will be ignored/flamed.

Everyone else, Happy Reading.


End file.
